


Out of my mind

by Infection_Of_Void, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Entity, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Rough Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Под предлогом посещения в виде обычного интервью Дэнни уже не раз навещает Майкла с одной лишь безумной целью – получить своё нездоровое удовольствие.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 5. Тексты R-NC





	Out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81), [Майкл Майерс (Тень)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C)

С тихим хлопком тяжёлая дверь плотно закрылась за спиной вошедшего в небольшое помещение мужчины. Внутри только серые стены, пара небольших окон и одинокий стол с двумя стульями друг напротив друга. Там за столом его уже ждали. Одинокая устрашающая фигура. Абсолютно бездвижный и незаинтересованный.

— И вновь здравствуй, Майкл, — поприветствовал тихую фигуру Дэнни и сел напротив. — Давно мы не виделись. С каждым разом выбить своё посещение становится куда сложнее, не очень уж тут любят журналистов. Или это только ко мне такое недоверие. Это можно понять.

Дэнни хитро усмехнулся и кинул взгляд на наручные часы. Ему просто нужно было терпеливо выждать каких-то пару минут, пока не сработает одна его маленькая хитрость, которая нарушит работу висящей тут камеры. Тогда картинка немного подкорректируется. Точнее – будет запущенна заранее заготовленная запись, на которой он, как и обычно, пытается беседовать с опасным пациентом, ничего более.

— Но пока вроде бы я не давал поводов подозревать меня в чём-то. Кроме того, что частенько пытаюсь попасть к тебе, но разве моя заинтересованность преступна? Не думаю. Даже если это маленькая одержимость, то всё ещё недостаточная для того, чтоб вешать на меня все грехи, — болтливость Дэнни словно компенсировала полную безмолвность его «собеседника» и его это нисколько не смущало. — Хотя…

Дэнни замолчал на момент и проследил за стрелкой часов. И как только время наконец пришло, он довольно хмыкнул. Теперь можно было позволить себе всё, что так хотелось, и без того никакого терпения уже не оставалось.

— Признаю, они правы. Это моя одержимость тобой опасная, тёмная и неконтролируема, — сказал всё это он уже куда более взбудораженным голосом, а в тёмных глазах появился такой сумасшедший огонёк, что любой здравомыслящий человек испугался бы такого. — Возможно, будь эти людишки хоть немного внимательней, то смогли бы увидеть это.

Первым делом Джонсон позаботился о том, чтоб освободить чужие руки от крепких стальных оков, что в данный момент будут им очень мешать. А уже после этого встал со своего места и оказался рядом с Майклом. Даже сейчас любому нормальному человеку он показался бы крайне опасным, с этим его холодным безэмоциональным взглядом, с пугающей аурой опасности вокруг. Непредсказуемый и непонятый. Но Дэнни не боялся, нет, он откровенно восхищался им.

— Не люблю спешить, но в этот раз у меня для тебя сюрприз, потому у нас крайне мало времени. Сделаем всё по-быстрому, ладно, большой парень? — мурлыкнул Дэнни и не сдержавшись погладил Майкла правой скуле, прошёлся пальцами рядом с раненым глазом и кривым уродливым шрамом.

Эта была не первая их встреча и, конечно же, не первое подобное развлечение. Хоть и сложно было считать какие-либо эмоции с этого почти всегда бездвижного безразличного лица, но по другим реакциям Дэнни знал, что не он один получал удовольствие от этой дикой забавы.

Не теряя больше ни секунды времени, Дэнни оседлал бёдра Майкла и потянулся за торопливым грубым поцелуем, который скорей был похож на обмен укусами, что лишь иногда разбавлялись чуть более мягкими касаниями губ к губам. Дэнни довольно выдохнул и потёрся своим пахом о чужой пах, стоило только почувствовать широкую ладонь на своей шее. Пока Майкл только держал его, не действовал, что дразнило и распаляло Дэнни всё больше и больше. Он быстро завёлся, да и не только он судя по ощущениям. Была своя прелесть в отсутствии постоянного сексуального контакта у его любовника.

— Погоди-ка, дай мне секундочку справиться с этим, — хрипло прошептал мужчина, дёрнув край штанов Майкла, указав на проблему.

Дэнни нетерпеливо приподнялся и избавил сначала себя от брюк, а затем помог высвободиться и Майклу.

— Обычно я люблю, когда ты смотришь на меня, пока я подготавливаю себя, но в этот раз пришлось сделать всё заранее. Как же я ненавижу спешку.

В этот раз при нём даже не было смазки. Заместо этого Дэнни провёл языком по собственной раскрытой ладони пару широких раз, увлажнил её слюной и затем торопливо провёл рукой по члену Майкла вверх-вниз, так чтоб хоть как-то компенсировать недостаток смазки. Опрометчиво было действовать подобным образом, но этого должно было хватить, Дэнни знал об этом из имеющейся практики. Капелька боли не пугала его, скорей и вовсе наоборот. 

Дэнни вернулся в исходную позицию и опёрся одной рукой о крепкое плечо Майкла, а другой направил его член в себя. Он опустился медленными короткими движениями. Конечно, как и ожидалось несмотря на добротную подготовку перед этим, всё же большой член растягивал его стремительно и причинял небольшую, но всё равно весьма ощутимую тянущую боль. Опустившись до самого конца, Дэнни переждал всего жалких пару секунд. Проигнорировав неприятные ощущения, он плавно двинулся вверх и обратно вниз. Уже через пару осторожных движений мышцы расслабились и растянулись под настойчивым напором, избавляя тело от болезненных ощущений. Как только Дэнни установил постоянный темп, Майкл словно уловил этот безмолвный сигнал и вернул руку на его шею. Пальцы крепко сжались, перекрыв доступ к кислороду настолько, чтоб можно было пока ещё дышать, но с трудом. Дэнни дёрнулся, вздрогнул и задушено простонал, беспомощно вцепившись руками в чужие плечи. Вторая рука Майкла легла на его талию, грубо сжалась, но помогла таким образом крепче удержаться в не самом удобном положении. Пальцы на горле с каждым движением то сжимались, то разжимались, всего момент для короткого свободного вздоха и новый крепкий захват, что перехватывал дыхание. От таких манипуляций горло начинало больно саднить изнутри, как и лёгкие, которые не успевали насытиться кислородом. Голова шла кругом, но это было так приятно. На самой грани опасности, боли и удовольствия. Когда же Майкл сжал пальцы так сильно, что воздух совсем перестал поступать, а перед глазами заплясали звёзды, Дэнни не выдержал наплыва ощущений и, выгнувшись в сильных руках, кончил, бессильно впившись до боли в чужие плечи, запрокинув голову назад с беззвучным стоном на широко приоткрытых губах. Крепкая удушающая хватка разжалась только после того, как Майкл кончил сам, грубо двинув ещё пару раз бёдрами, насколько позволяло положение.

Освобождённый Дэнни закашлялся и обмяк, оставшись пока в крепком захвате рук Майерса, который не давал случайно неосторожно соскользнуть с его колен. Хриплое загнанное дыхание восстановилось, но сил было ещё маловато. Сейчас как никогда хотелось просто лениво провести время вот так вот спокойно, дать себе восстановиться, но как раз этого самого времени у них не было.

— Это было, как всегда, восхитительно, — тихо отозвался Дэнни, нехотя выпутавшись из рук Майкла, он бросил беглый взгляд на часы и прицокнул языком. — И всё равно мы немного увлеклись. Нам пора, приводи себя в порядок и пошли. Вот и мой сюрприз, Майки, сегодня прекрасный день для того, чтоб вытащить тебя отсюда.

Поправив на себе одежду парой небрежных движений, Дэнни выпрямился и улыбнулся, кивнув Майклу на дверь.

— Сейчас поднимется небольшой шум, поторопимся.

И Дэнни мог поклясться, что впервые за долгое время он увидел короткую вспышку заинтересованности на холодном лице убийцы. Что ж, это безумное путешествие явно будет очень интересным и самым опасным в его жизни. Но за такое можно было хоть жизнь отдать, а уж тем более здравый рассудок, в котором он более не нуждался.


End file.
